Isabelle's Story:Hiding in the Room of Requirement
by iibitex3
Summary: Isabelle goes into hiding in the room of requirement.  When Harry comes back he brings the war with him.  Will Isabelle survive?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me are my OC characters.**

**A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle in your reviews. I'm always looking for advice to improve my writing. Sorry if it is long I got carried away. Enjoy =]. **

It has been a week since Neville went into hiding from those creepy Carrow's. So far four more people have joined him: Parvati, Padma, Seamus, and Isabelle. Days were long and boring in the room and whenever they got a chance they would go back to their dormitories to get the rest of their belongings.

Most days Parvati and Padma would do each others hair and makeup, Neville and Seamus both secretly agreed that they look better with makeup on, with the help of Isabelle. She would put just enough makeup on the twins that they didn't look like they were trying to hard. Sometimes she even put a little eyeshadow on herself.

Seamus and Neville usually played Exploding snaps, while Isabelle tuned and played her guitar though she would never sing for them no matter how much they begged. And whenever Seamus got a chance he would stare at Isabelle until Neville, Parvati, or Padma would snap him out of it. Isabelle was the prettiest girl in the entire school and she dated Dean for 3 years straight, before he dumped her for Ginny Weasley (the second prettiest girl). After that Seamus made his move and asked her out, and to his surprise she said yes though it only lasted for a month.

A month after the first five went into hiding more people started coming, now there were more then 20 people stuffed inside the room of requirement. Today was an especially boring day, and then out of the blue everyone started begging Isabelle to sing a song for them. At first she refused but people kept pestering her to sing a song for them. After a while she finally said yes.

Girls stopped doing their nails or found a seat near her and the guys all checked her out. Neville heard a group of girls whispering about the outfit she was wearing; brown moccasin boots with gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black and white scarf, her hair was down as usual. She strummed a few notes and then started the real playing.

Seamus watched as a voice as sweet as honey came out of her mouth. Mouths all around were hanging open and guys were giving her stares of astonishment. After she strummed her last note and sang her last melody Isabelle looked up and at first no one clapped but slowly the clapping started and it ended with a giant roar of clapping. Seamus was whistling and a bunch of guys were whistling too, girls were shouting and screaming and were going up to her complimenting her. The clapping died down and Seamus made his way towards her to congratulate her, but a seventh year named Andrew Motley beat him too it. Seamus was close enough to hear their conversation and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey and wow! That was barking crazy!" Andrew said.

"Thanks," Isabelle said with a smile and blushing.

"I bet all of these girls are jealous, they want to be you. And I don't blame them, someone as smoking as you and with a voice! You are the total package," Andrew said leaning in closely that they were so close they could snog.

Neville looked towards Seamus and saw the muscle in his jaw tighten. Then something happened that made Seamus happy. Isabelle made a face that Andrew didn't notice and she looked towards Seamus's way.

"Hey Seamus!" Isabelle said cheerily and she walked happily towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek standing on her tiptoes a little. Isabelle pulled back and Seamus just stared at her while Neville and Andrew looked surprised (Andrew looking more peeved off). Seamus and Isabelle weren't technically dating and everyone knew that if Dean ever came back to Hogwarts he would want to win her back, but while no one noticed the kiss on the cheek it seemed out of character for Isabelle to do that. Seamus and Andrew stared at each other for a while before Andrew broke the tension.

"Are you two still dating?" He asked trying to sound casual.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Isabelle answered the question though.

"Well," she said, "no, we aren't dating but we do still like each a other a little bit, though not enough to date. And whats a kiss on the cheek have to do with dating. Seamus did something nice for me a while back and I never got to properly thank him for it."

Andrew just looked at Seamus's left hand which was wrapped around Isabelle's waist and looked at Isabelle's hands which were draped lightly on Seamus's shoulder. Andrew nodded and turned away.

"Okay, what was that for?" Seamus asked when Andrew walked away.

"That guy is such and arse," Isabelle stated, "he's tried to snog me before and he thinks he's getting closer to snogging me but he's really not. Also I saw you and thought of something I really wanted to do and besides I missed by a few centimeters." And with that she walked away to join her friends Samantha Cookwell and Jesse Baker.

It took Seamus a few minutes to understand what she meant and by then Neville was standing next to him waiting for him to get it. "Bloody hell," he whispered/said, "she missed my lips!" Neville just shook his head and patted his friends shoulder.

"Wow," Neville said, "even _I _got that before you."

The next few days nobody said anything about what happened and Seamus and Isabelle guessed that Andrew didn't say anything to anyone. This time a bunch of sixth years were begging Isabelle to sing them another song.

"Fine," she said, "but only if Seamus sings with me."

By then everyone was sitting down for the song and were begging Seamus to join her. Reluctantly he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What song?" he asked.

"You'll know when I start playing," was Isabelle's answer.

Neville sat down near Isabelle and looked around at the waiting faces. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione were the only ones who have heard Isabelle sing before now.

As usual she started playing and Seamus sat up straight, signaling that he knew the song. Again the honey-sweet voice carried throughout the room and at different intervals Seamus harmonized along with her shocking everyone because they didn't know how good he sang. When the song ended the applause started straight away and Isabelle stood up and bent down to put her guitar away. Romilda Vane walked towards Seamus oblivious to Isabelle's presence.

"Wow Seamus, you sang really well," Romilda said in a flirty voice. Isabelle looked up and stood up. She moved to the side a little and Neville came over to talk to her but she held up a finger and continued listening into their conversation.

"Umm thanks," Seamus said not sure whether to be shocked, flattered, or creeped out.

Romilda batted her eye lashes and continued talking. "You look cute today," she said with a little giggle and bit her finger.

Seamus realized she was flirting with him but before he could say he was not interested Romilda's sister Catherine Vane called her over and she turned and left giving him a little hair flip and wave.

Seamus stared after her and turned to find Isabelle and Neville in a rage of laughing fits. Neville calmed down first and then Isabelle stopped laughing and she sighed.

"What," Seamus asked?

"Oh Seamus, you sang so weeellll. You look like such a hottie today," Isabelle said sarcastically doing unnecessary hair flips and waves and dramatically batting her eyelashes and finishing it off by biting her finger. Seamus thought Isabelle looked attractive when batting her eyelashes but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"What's so funny," He asked with a hurt tone in his voice, "someone can't like me?"

"Aww I didn't mean that," Isabelle said giving him a quick hug, "it's just that she was trying to hard. I mean, she was trying to stick out her arse and chest."

"And she looked like a demented duck," Neville added sending Isabelle into a rage of giggles.

"Though a duck beats her in terms of attractiveness," Neville added.

"And besides, you can do so much better than her," Isabelle said as she fixed her hair, "I mean what's not to like. Your sweet, funny, smart."

"Thanks," Seamus said his feelings a little better.

October was ending and November was on its way. One afternoon Isabelle, Neville, Seamus, Courtney, and Mark were playing exploding snaps when a group of sixth year girls came bustling up to Isabelle. A girl named Cammy spoke first.

"Umm, we heard you can dance," she began, "and we were wondering if you can show us a few moves in hip hop."

"Oh. Umm sure but where there isn't exactly room here is there," Isabelle said with an exasperated voice.

The group of girls looked at Neville with an evil look in their eyes. Without uttering a word he closed his eyes and a door appeared to his left. Isabelle shot him a look and with a flick of her wand her outfit changed into a pair of sweat pants with a bandana hanging from the back pocket, a blue tank top, and a pair of sneakers. She walked into the room with the group of girls following her. A few second later she walked back out and grabbed a seventh year Ravenclaw named Anthony Trap by the collar of his shirt and stood him up. And with a flick of her wand his outfit changed into a similar version of hers except he was wearing a t-shirt. Isabelle pointed to the door and he walked towards it, she motioned for Neville, Seamus, Courtney, and Mark to join her. In the room Isabelle stood in front of the girls.

"Okay," Isabelle said, "here is a short dance our teacher taught us." And with that music started playing and Anthony and her started dancing. Once they finished Anthony left and Isabelle taught the girls the moves and she changed back to her outfit of Uggs, skinnies, and a pretty t-shirt.

Later that day Isabelle pulled Seamus over to "teach" him a muggle card game but really she wanted to talk with him.

"Listen Seamus," Isabelle said when they sat down and she started shuffling the cards, "That kiss on the cheek and what I said later after that didn't mean anything. I'm telling you now because I don't want to lead you on... and I just want to be friends."

"Merlin's beard," Seamus said, "I understand. Besides I forgot about that and also I think I like Jesse."

"Oh," Isabelle said with a slight disappointment in her voice that Seamus didn't notice, "aw that's so sweet. And truthfully she told me she likes you and I think you should ask her out."

"Really," Seamus asked.

Isabelle nodded her head and Seamus stood up and walked towards Jesse. After they exchanged a few words Jesse threw her arms around him and walked away and Seamus gave her the thumbs up. She put the rubber band around the deck of cards and Neville came and sat across from her.

All of a sudden Isabelle's pocket turned hot and she jumped a little Neville gave her a look. She took out the mirror she had in that pocket and the heat transferred to her hand she dropped the mirror onto the table. Isabelle heard a hissing sound coming from inside the mirror and she flipped it open. A face appeared and Isabelle recognized it as Deans face. She picked it up quickly and realized it was the two faced mirror Dean gave her for her birthday.

"Dean," Isabelle asked in a shocked voice. Neville's eyes widened.

"Isabelle, " Dean said, "where are you?"

"In the room of requirement hiding from the Carrow's and Neville is here too." Isabelle turned the mirror towards Neville, and then back to herself, "but I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm in the woods hiding on the run," Dean said. "But I'm alright," he added quickly noticing her worried expression. Before she had time to say anything he continued talking.

"Listen. Just in case I don't make it I just want you to know I'm sorry. And I want you back." Her soft lips parted a little, "I made a mistake by dating Ginny. I mean she was fun to date but when she was in my arms it wasn't the same when you were. I miss you and I want you back. And... I love you."

Everyone in the room heard the conversation and a round of aw's was heard throughout the room. Tears were streaming down Isabelle's face and she just shook her head yes and a smile came across Deans face.

"Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Dean said and he waved good bye while Isabelle threw a kiss towards him. She flipped the mirror down and her friends came rushing towards her with tissues and squeals of excitement.

November turned into December and December turned into January. Next thing everyone knew it was June.

Isabelle and Dean talked almost everyday, and since she was so happy all the time she played songs for entertainment.

One day Neville left the room going down the tunnel that led to the Hog's head and when he returned Neville came back with Luna and Dean. At the sight of Dean Isabelle jumped up and into his arms snogging him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her feet weren't touching the floor because her knees were bended. They stayed in that embrace for a minute until he set her down but they still didn't come apart their foreheads and noses were touching and their hands were in the same place.

Seamus cleared his throat and they finally came apart, holding hands they made their way to a chair Dean sat down first and Isabelle sat in his lap. He was wearing sneakers, khaki cargo shorts, and a t-shirt. Isabelle was wearing sneakers, denim skinny jeans (even though it was June the castle gets really cold), a white tank top, and her hair was in a side braid with her bangs bumped back. Isabelle kept fussing over the cuts and bruises that were still visible on Deans face. And gave him a kiss on the lips every once in a while.

Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and everyone jumped up. Harry told them about where he has been and what he has to do.

"So basically I have to find this diadem and destroy it," Harry said, "does anyone know where it is."

Though it was no use because the diadem has been missing for years. Neville spoke out. "Well we don't know where it is but we want to help."

"No," Harry said quickly, "I can't put you guys at risk."

"Come on Harry, we really want to help," Neville begged followed by begs from other people.

"Fine," Harry said.

Just then Ginny came in and she passed Harry without looking at him. But no one noticed the tension because Harry was asking where the Ravenclaw common room was. Luna stood up and both Harry and Luna left the room to go there.

Shouting was heard and people saw Professor McGonagall enter the room. Everyone come with me, everyone except Ginny. Your parents and family is coming through there so wait for them. Ginny reluctantly obeyed and everyone filed out and followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall. There she made an announcement that everyone not over age to follow Hagrid and anyone who does not wish to fight to also join. Little kids were shuffling towards Hagrid and a few brave sixth years were arguing with Professor McGonagall saying that they want to stay and fight but she wouldn't hear it. Isabelle and Dean's fingers were still intertwined and they were staying along with everyone else.

Crashes were heard outside and everyone had their wands out. Suddenly the great oak front doors blasted open and a bunch of death eaters stormed in and green lights were shooting all over the place. Students ran all over the place and Isabelle and Dean ran down the hall, two death eaters following them. They turned around and sent spells flying.

"Stupefy," Isabelle screamed.

"Expelliarmus," Dean shouted.

The death eaters ducked and Isabelle and Dean kept running. They came upon Parvati and Padma. Parvati was stupefied and she fell to the floor. Isabelle disarmed the death eater and he ran for her before she can send a spell he knocked the wand out of her hand. Dean tried to help but by then a death eater came around the corner and was sending spells at him. Dean managed to injure the death eater and put a anti-aparating charm on him. When he turned around Isabelle was in hand to hand combat with the death eater. Isabelle punched the death eater in the face and she pinned him down to the ground. Dean laughed and put a stupefying spell on him and passed Isabelle her wand she stood up and kicked his nose which broke. She put an anti-aparating spell on him and ran down the hall.

"I didn't know you had that in you," Dean said giving Isabelle his irresistible lop-sided smile and putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I did take karate when I was little," she said blushing a little.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," came a female voice as the green light shot past and hit the wall next to them.

Isabelle and Dean turned around and Bellatrix Lestrange shot another spell their way.

"SECTUMSEMPRA," Isabelle shouted.

"PROTEGO," Dean shouted a few seconds after.

Bellatrix slammed into the wall and her wand fell to the ground 30 feet away. Isabelle sprinted for the wand and dived for it as Bellatrix's stretched arm reached for it. Isabelle grabbed it first and broke it in half.

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD," Bellatrix screamed and Dean screamed at her.

"Don't you dare call her a filthy half-blood," Dean screamed, "she just beat your arse up and at least she doesn't follow _your _ruler."

"YOU FLITHY MUDBLOOD! YOU DARE TALK TO ME, AND YOU DARE DEFY THE DARK LORD" Bellatrix yelled.

Isabelle stood up and kicked Bellatrix in the face knocking her out cold. Then she grabbed Deans hand and walked away, her facial expression never changing. There was a cut on her arm were Bellatrix scratched her and Dean halted stopping Isabelle short so she fell backwards into Deans arms. Isabelle stood up and with her wand healed the cut on her arm.

"Is everything okay," asked Dean.

"Yes," Isabelle murmured bending down to tie her shoe lace.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her up, cupping her face in his hands and snogging her. Isabelle's hands were at her side balled up into fists and she unclenched them. Dean let go and stepped back, and gave Isabelle another lop-sided smile because she was blushing a shade of deep scarlet. Dean has never snogged her like that before and it felt nice. Isabelle smiled and intertwined fingers with Dean and they ran off the join the fight.

Isabelle and Dean turned the corner and stopped behind two death eaters that were shooting spells at Luna and Neville.

"Tarantallegra," Isabelle and Dean both said as the death eaters started doing a crazy sort of dance. Giving Neville and Luna time to finish them off.

While Neville put a stupefying spell on them Luna put the anti-apparating spell on them. The four continued there way to the Great Hall. Isabelle and Luna stopped short and sucked in there breath. Injured and dead bodies laid all over the Great Hall. Isabelle noticed a seventh year girl who used to say hi to her named Makayla laying there dead. Tears started streaming down Isabelle's face and Dean hurried over to put an arm around her shoulder. She hid her face and tears were still coming down, Neville did the same thing to Luna. Suddenly Voldemorts voice rang out.

"Heal you wounded and collect your dead. My death eaters are falling back. I only want Harry Potter, if you will send him to me no one else will get hurt. You have 1 hour if in that time period Harry Potter is not in front of me the war will continue," said the icy cold voice.

Murmurs erupted throughout the Great Hall, adults were moving the dead bodies onto the tables and covering them with blankets, checking first if they weren't under a stupefying spell. Madam Pomfrey was running back and forth between the wounded people. Isabelle walks toward a corner and pulled her knees up towards her chest and put her head down. Dean walked over and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her putting his lips on the top of her head. Neville and Luna walk away because they wanted to give them private time. Isabelle's back was rising and falling because she was crying. Dean was stroking her hair and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"I know it's scary and you just saw Makayla but she knew that was going to be a risk if she stayed in fight. You taking that same risk and it just so happens that you are still alive," Dean said as he wiped the tears away from her face, "also, she didn't have a boyfriend who will do everything to make sure she will leave this school safely, even if it means putting his life at risk."

Isabelle's eyes were puffy and red but Dean still thought she looked beautiful, and he told her so. She smiled and chuckled a little and wiped away the rest of her tears, leaning in and giving Dean a kiss so wonderful he has never felt one like that before. She pulled back and leaned her head against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder. The other arm resting on his right knee which was up while his left knee was down, Isabelle's knees curled up alongside her. Isabelle bit her lip because she couldn't believe that she just did that. Dean was put his head against the wall and he looked up wishing that last action could happen again.

"You have 30 minutes left," came the icy voice.

Everyone looked around and Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. Seamus came up to Dean and Isabelle he knelt down in front of them.

"I can't find Jesse," he said in a worried voice.

As if on cue Jesse came running up behind Seamus and threw her arms around his neck snogging him. Seamus put his hands on her back and she pulled back. Isabelle gave a small crooked smile and looked up at Dean to find him smiling too.

"What happened to you," Jesse asked, lightly touching the cut above Seamus's eye.

"Alecto Carrow," he said in a hating voice.

Jesse made a pouting face and hugged him pulling back once again.

"I wonder if Harry's going to go to you-know-who," Jesse asked.

"No," Isabelle answered before Seamus and Dean had a chance to answer, "Harry looks for trouble but he is no idiot. He is probably thinking of a strategy or something else is standing in his way."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Neville and Oliver Wood passed them carrying Colin Creevey's limp body. Isabelle put her hand to her mouth and everyone else had their mouth hanging open. Colin bothered everyone with his pictures but seeing his body made everyone sad.

"20 minutes," warned the chilled voice.

"Bruto," Isabelle muttered, and everyone looked at her.

"Stupid, in Spanish," she told them.

Isabelle was in fact the total package. She was trained in five forms of dances, she spoke five languages, she played the piano and the guitar, she sang, she took gymnastics for most her life, she modeled, she took karate, and she was the second best student in the year. Not to mention that she was a Hispanic beauty.

"10 minutes," warned Voldemort.

"Spread out throughout the castle and stand guard," Professor McGonagall called out.

Isabelle, Dean, Seamus, and Jesse ran to the third floor. All had their wands out waiting seventh years were scattered all over the place. Three death eaters came around the corner and spells were being shot. The many colors flying out of the wands made the room colorful.

After running through the castle and an hour of fighting death eaters all around were apparating out of the castle and the last thing you heard was Bellatrix's laughter.

By then everyone had made their way to the Great Hall and once again Voldemort's voice was heard.

"Harry Potter is coming, I can feel it. You put up a good fight but once and for all I, VOLDEMORT WILL BE VICTORIOUS," he said literally screaming the last part.

Only two more people died and they were Aurors. Time was passing slowly and all anyone could do was pace back and forth or bite there nails. Isabelle was wrapped in Deans arms and Jesse in Seamus's. Even Luna was out of her dreamy gaze, she was drumming her fingers on the table and getting up once in a while to pace. Isabelle was saying a prayer in Spanish which Dean thought was cute. He always loved it when Isabelle showed her talent, she was so modest and yet she accepted the praise. He was happy that they made it through and he was happy that Isabelle was in his arms.

"COME OUT AND SEE THAT THE DARK LORD IS VICTORIOUS!" Voldemort screamed.

Every one started for the door and they made it outside. Isabelle, Dean, Seamus, and Jesse were in the front of the pack. There in front of them was Voldemort, his dark red snakelike eyes searching the crowd and there on his right was a crying Hagrid carrying a dead, limp, motionless Harry. Tears started streaming down Isabelle's face and Dean squeezed her shoulder.

Voldemort commanded Hagrid to do something, which turned out to be to put Harry on the floor in front of Voldemort. With a lazy flick of his wand Harry was lifted into the air with the crucio curse, proving he was dead.

Isabelle was crying into Deans shirt and he was trying to calm her down even though he was nervous too. Nobody could say anything because Voldemort put a muffliato spell on the crowd. Neville broke it though by walking up to Voldemort and speaking against him, which shocked everyone.

"You will be defeated, you might have stopped Harry but there are other people," Neville said boldly.

"SILENCE," Voldemort screamed silencing Neville once more, "If you do not want to get hurt I suggest that you silence," Voldemort added warningly.

And in one swift movement Neville took out a sword that no oone had seen and sliced off the head of the snake that was draped over Voldemort's shoulder. Voldemort screamed and somehow everyone made it back into the castle and started fighting again.

Bellatrix was single handedly beating Ginny, Parvati, and Beatrice. Mrs. Weasley came running out of the crowd and sent a killing curse towards Bellatrix sending Voldemort into a screaming fit.

Isabelle sent the Crucio curse towards Fenrir Greyback and he sent a howl into the air. Suddenly Rebecca screamed and everyone turned to see Harry facing Voldemort.

"He's alive," yelled Tommy Clark.

Voldemort spun around and was face to face with Harry Potter. Isabelle and Dean turned around and the death eaters were gone. Isabelle went to grab Deans hand but there was an invisible wall of protection protecting everyone from Voldemort and Harry's little section. Isabelle was alone on her side because of the wall except for Anthony Trap and she stayed away from him.

"So, we meet again. And this time for the last time," taunted Harry.

"Ha, I don't know how you survived again but this time you will DIE," Voldemort retorted.

"No Tom Riddle, you will die. And yes I know who you are," Harry smartly answered.

The entire time they were walking around in a perfect circle. Then the spells came.

"Avada kedavra," shouted Volddemort.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Harry at the same time.

A bright light of multiple colors flashed before everyone's eyes and when it cleared there was Harry, Voldemort was gone from existence, not even a body in sight.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the shielding charm broke everyone rushed forwards to congratulate him.

Everyone crowded onto the train and into compartments. Isabelle and Dean shared the compartment with Seamus, Jesse, Neville and Luna. Isabelle was curled up next to the window with Dean's arm wrapped around her. Jesse and Seamus opposite them and Neville and Luna also in the compartment. Luna left to hand out the Quibbler.

"What a week," Isabelle said.

With the help of professor McGonagall and other teachers the students were able to repair Hogwarts and the students who stayed to fight, stayed another week. Now they were on the way home after a week of agonizing events.

"Ya," Dean agreed switching seats with Isabelle so he was leaning against the wall of the compartment and Isabelle was laying down against his knees. Isabelle was making a bracelet the muggle way and Jesse and Seamus were making kissy faces at each other, which made Neville do a fake gagging motion, making Isabelle giggle.

They pulled into Kings Cross station and got off the train saying final goodbyes to one another and making arrangements to meet up with one another during the summer. Now that they finished school they will have to find ways to see each other. Dean, Isabelle, Jesse, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Ron (and the Weasley family), Neville, and Luna luckily all lived near one another. The friends all said bye to one another and Dean and Isabelle snogged each other for the last time for part of the summer.

Each student went their own way, seeing what lied ahead in their future. Promising to send owls and greeting their family.

Later that day Isabelle got a phone call turning out to be Dean saying he got a muggle cell phone. They still talked through the two way mirrors but when in public they text.

All was well and hopefully everyone's futures will turn out okay.

**A/N: sorry if my ending is kind of crappy, wasn't entirely sure how to end it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review =]. **


End file.
